bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
River Streddle
The flow of the magnificent River Streddle cuts rights through the land of Baton and is of vital importance for its citizens. The river has an indispensable economic function, for it is used as grain transport route from Punnett's Granary to the capital and further. On top of that the river has an important strategic function, as it cuts the land in two. Invaders from the Western Deserts always halted at the side of this natural barrier. Historically the river also provided a defence in times that the evil forces from the Deep Grim were on the move and were raiding the grasslands between the river and the Grimwald. These days too, the river could be of strategic importance. For this reason there is only one fixed location where one can cross the river: in Mindolum are two bridges located over the River Streddle. The first bridge crosses from the Low Quarter to The Pivot, the island in the middle of the river, while the other bridge connects The Pivot with the Eastern Quarter. Because these bridges fall within the borders of the capital, they are well protected. For the rest there are only a few places where one can cross the river. There is a fairy service that crosses the river near to the estuary, while there is an unmanned raft somewhere in between the bridge and the ferry. River course The River Streddle springs from the mountains somewhere in the far north, where no humans live. It is for this reason that the exact location of the river is unknown and that explorers are still undertaking risky expeditions to the north. Running a long way from its origin to the south, one of the first spots where it joins in with the human world is at the place where it coincides with the Twin Column River. At this spot we can find the Dragon Observation Centre, the most northern human outpost in Baton. As more and more rives join the flow of the Streddle, it grows in volume. One of these rivers is the River Mernix, the river on which the towns of Punnett's Granary and Nailbore Rock are located on. From the moment the Mernix joins the Streddle, past the ruins of the deserted town of Warkwel and the lonely Last Watch in North Stalding, we are definitely in human inhabited territory. This part of the river is in use to transport grain from Punnett's Granary to Mindolum and further south. Much of the shores (especially on the eastern side), however, has become inaccessible for people, as the road disintegrated and dangerous creatures started to inhabit the area. Near the shore where the River Wristlery joins the Streddle, there are particularly dangerous cliffs. Opposite to the mouth of the Wristlery we can find the Vlaghrast Swamp, a treacherous marsh area with many bogs and little streams. From here the Drilker Swob empties its disgusting water into the Streddle. By the time we reach the capital, the River Streddle has become more stable. In the middle of the stream rises the island The Pivot, which is the centre of the capital city. The steady river becomes even broader further south while the big Bleak Moon Surge flows into the main stream. At the Bronze Belt the river passes many remains of the old civilization of Anchoria that preferred to build close to and even in the water. At one point the remains of an old temple, part of the old Anchorian capital of Atadom, rise from the water. The Stone Dance Creek, coming from the Blustering Mountains in the West, is the last stream to join the River Streddle. On the east side of the river the land has become dry. Close to its southern end, the river passes the camp of the ambled pirates. The mouth of the Streddle, in the southern lands, has a climate that is very different from the springs in the far north. Whereas the Streddle's source lay in the icy lands of the North, the stream end in the almost tropical climate of the Mersy Sea. There are some treacherous sandbanks at the western side of the river mouth. The lighthouse tries to guide incoming ships.Category:Locations